


A Friendly Reminder

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Androids, Community: bloodyvalentine, M/M, Memory Loss, Pseudo-Incest, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data has missing memories of his time on Omicron Theta; Lore reminds Data of one of his kinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friendly Reminder

“You’re sure that I liked this?” Data asks solemnly as he gets on his knees in front of Lore.

“Yes, you wanted this all the time back on Omicron Theta.” He responds distractedly. “Here come a bit closer…” He presses down against the nape of Data’s neck, fingers knotting in his hair, forcing his brother’s face up close to his groin. Lore’s other hand fumbles with the fly of his jeans, unzipping and letting his thick cock spring free from its confines.

"Open up your mouth.” He has a sensually predatory look in his glowing yellow eyes, as he huskily tells Data what he wants. He tugs slightly at Data’s hair, bringing his brother’s lips to the head.

Data looks skeptically up at Lore, before parting his lips and giving an innocent cursory lick of the tip of Lore’s dick with his pink tongue. Lore growls low in his chest and the pull in Data’s mussed locks is far more insistent. “Open. Your. Mouth.” He yanks almost painfully at Data’s hair with each word, glaring playfully down at his kneeling younger brother.

Data obeys, letting his jaw go slack.

“Wider.”

He hesitates monetarily, looking uncertainly at Lore again, before fully opening up and spreading his tongue expectantly over his bottom lip.

Lore hums appreciatively, carding his fingers lovingly through Data’s hair. Then he takes aim and lets loose hot jets of golden piss into Data’s eagerly awaiting mouth.

Data’s mouth floods with the bitter fluid and he swallows it down, mouthful after mouthful, as it overflows, spilling onto his uniform, coating the fabric and making it stick to Data’s chest.

Lore pulls Data’s head back, and gives his top a good soaking, before wrenching his brother’s head downwards, and leaving his hair sopping wet from root to tip. Lore effectively releases Data’s hair, and when his younger brother looks up at him indignantly he gives his face a finishing once over, as his bladder finally empties.

The faux-pupils in Lore’s eyes are dilated and his facial tic twitches three times in rapid succession as he stares with rapt attention at the piss coating his brother’s face, hair and uniform. He’s panting as he stuffs his cock back into his pants.

Data licks his lips clean of the beads of urine still clinging there. Lore kneels down next to Data, pulling several tissues from his pocket and wiping the stray wetness from Data’s face to keep it out of his eyes, before leaning in for a passionate kiss. “You did so very well. You were such a good boy.” Lore moans as he begins running his hands over his brother’s damp shirt, while licking stray trails down Data’s neck. “Did you like the taste of my piss on that sweet little tongue of yours, brother?”

Data makes a humming noise not dissimilar to the one Lore had made, before running his own hand through his hair, and then beginning to lick the urine off. Lore watches, enthralled, as Data takes one digit at a time, leaving not a single inch uncleaned, before moving onto to lap at his palm sensually.

Data smiles mechanically down a Lore. “It was not an unpleasant experience, brother.”

Lore’s face splits into a cocky grin. “I knew you’d say that.” He nuzzles into Data’s neck, chuckling and placing a sloppy openmouthed kiss on his collarbone. 


End file.
